Some untitled 'Oh Blainers'
by krayonder
Summary: His dad worked late on a Thursday, he wouldn't be home until about half 10.   His mom had gone up to Sunbury for a friend's birthday, and wouldn't be back until the next afternoon. It was perfect.


Ok so hello. I have no fucking idea how to FF use so you'll have to be patient with me.  
>If you didn't come from there, a section of this story was posted on tumblr. People wanted to read the whole thing, so I posted it on here.<p>

I know the writing in this sucks, I am in no way an author, I just wanted to share this headcanon of mine with people.  
>I tried to make this as 'plausible' as possible, language and content wise. So hopefully the characters don't <em>come out of<em> character if that makes sense.  
>This probably has tons of grammar and spelling errors, and I think I used the - incorrectly about 35345 times.<p>

I also shamelessly stole a couple of lines from Glee because I think the parallel is something I would die for.

Warnings: Basically 100% angst, child abuse.

I don't own Glee, etc etc. Round about now I'm just going off what I've seen other people post at the top of fics, I have no idea if any of it is necessary.

* * *

><p>His dad worked late on a Thursday, he wouldn't be home until about half 10.<br>His mom had gone up to Sunbury for a friend's birthday, and wouldn't be back until the next afternoon. It was perfect.

His dad came home 15 minutes before Kurt was due to arrive. They met in the driveway, Blaine just home from the movie store, he had rented The Wizard Of Oz and The Sound Of Music.

"What are you doing home?" Blaine tried to hide the anxiousness in his voice.  
>"Thought I'd spend an evening in with my boy!" He couldn't tell if he was drunk or not. "Watcha got there? Moooooovies?" He grabbed the bag from Blaine's grasp before he had the chance to stop him. "Oh." His face was serious now. He handed the bag to back to Blaine. "Fun evening planned?" Blaine knew he was being sarcastic, there probably wasn't a man on the planet who hated musicals more than his father.<br>Blaine followed his dad into the house and into the kitchen, pouring him a glass of water.  
>"Have you been cleaning in here?" Crap, he was busted. "I know it can't have been your mother due to the fact she's not here."<br>"I just, um-" His dad looked at him, then down to the bag in his hands.  
>"Or maybe you really <em>were<em> planning on having a-" he stepped towards Blaine, his eyes narrowing. "Fun. Evening."  
>"I was just-"<br>"Partying without permission, Blaine. On a school night. Really?"  
>"I wasn't going to have a party! Kurt was just going to come over and watch some mov-"<br>"Kurt."  
>"Yes, you know my friend Kurt."<br>"Your homo friend." His dad threw him a threatening glare.  
>"Dad-"<br>"You know how I feel about your, _ways_, Blaine." He took a step towards him, Blaine's whole body tensed. "I don't know how I feel about you two flaunting them in my face."  
>"We didn-"<br>"You didn't think I'd be here?"  
>"No!" Wait, that sounds bad. "I jus-"<br>"Going behind my back, are we Blaine?" He took another step closer, cornering his son.  
>The doorbell rang. Both men froze.<p>

"You don't bring him in here." Blaine knew it was a threat, not a request.  
>He nodded, grabbing the nearest jacket to him and his keys. He half sprinted down the hallway, stopping before the door, taking a breath, calming his nerves, and forcing a smile onto his face, his greatest talent.<br>"Hey!" Kurt threw himself at him, holding him tightly. Blaine couldn't help but stiffen, he could practically feel his father's glare from the kitchen, out of Kurt's sight.  
>"I thought we could go out tonight" he improvised, "I'll drive!"<br>"But, the quiet night in?"  
>"Oh come on Kurt, live a little! Movies are boring."<br>"Actually, Blaine, movies are far from boring, with their soul purpose being to entertain." Kurt raised an eyebrow, flashing Blaine his famous 'sassy sarcastic Kurt' look.  
>"Pwease?" <em>Touché<em>, Blaine thought, showing his equally well known puppy eyes, bottom lip quivering.

They returned 3 hours and 52 minutes later, 8 minutes before Blaine's curfew, and 23 before Kurt's. He felt relaxed, it was late. His parents were probably in bed. And he couldn't bring himself to worry when Kurt was wonderful and beautiful in the moonlight, and god that was corny but it didn't matter because their date was perfect and so was his boyfriend. They kissed goodnight in the drive, before Kurt climbed back into the navigator and headed home.  
>He stood for a moment, breathing in the summer air and <em>Kurt<em>, he smelled like Kurt.  
>A small, genuine smile played on his lips as his unlocked the front door, clutching his keys in his fist to stop them making too much noise. The last thing he wanted was the night to be ruined by his father, shouting that 'if he insisted on having a late night the least he could do was keep it to his damn self.'<br>His dad was on the landing. Blaine's heart skipped a beat.  
>"Fun evening?"<br>"Um, yes. Thank you." He didn't move, he didn't dare break eye contact with his father. There was a pause as the two looked at each other, Blaine realised he was shaking.  
>"I saw you" his dad finally breathed. Blaine opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "In the driveway."<br>"Oh."  
>"Oh?" Blaine couldn't help the confused look that crossed his face. "I told you. Not to bring him here."<br>"I didn't! We were just in the d-"  
>"Don't talk back to me, Blaine."<br>"Sorry, I-"  
>"Be quiet."<br>He managed to catch his next apology before it left his mouth, just making a small 'ss' sound.  
>"I understand your…<em> problem<em>, Blaine. And I am sympathetic." He knew it wasn't worth arguing, he'd heard this too many times before. "It's nice that you've found a friend who shares these, _problems_, that you can talk to. But I don't think hanging around with a boy like _that_, is going to help you get better." Blaine took a deep breath, he knew, as terrible as it felt, it would be better to just stand and take in what his father was saying. "Clearly that boy is way past the point of repair, and I think if you're not careful that little fag-"  
>"Don't call him that."<br>"I beg your pardon?"  
>"I just meant, could you please not speak about Kurt like that?" Blaine hadn't meant to speak at all, maybe it wasn't too late to save himself from falling into the hole he had just dug.<br>"I will call_ that_ whatever I wish, can't you see how he's corrupting you?" Blaine didn't speak. "Well!" His fathers voice was louder now, they'd gone past the point of no return. _This was not going to end well_.  
>"I- No dad." He tore his eyes from his fathers, and stared at the ground.<br>"Blaine, how many times are we going to need to have this discussion? You are not right in the head! You are sick!"  
>"Being gay isn't a <em>disease<em>, Dad!" He was shouting now, fists clenched by his sides.  
>"How dare you shout at me." His father's voice was more like a whisper now, and something about it was just that much more terrifying. "HOW, DARE YOU." He took a step towards Blaine, and he shrunk back into the wall.<br>"I'm sorry, sorry dad I'm sorry-" Was all he managed to stutter out. His dad moved even closer, his face inches from Blaine's. He thought about Kurt, and Burt. Why couldn't his father be more like Burt?  
>"I didn't raise my child to be insolent, Blaine. I raised him right, and I <em>certainly<em> did not raise him to be a sick little queer-"  
>"Are you<em> stupid?<em>!" His back tensed, making him slightly taller. His father raised his hand. "You're gonna hit me?" Blaine could hear his heartbeat in his ears. "Do it. Hit me. Because it's not going to change who I am."  
>He struck him across the face, hard. It was a sharp pain, then a burn. It wasn't the most painful he'd had, and it was far from the worst. But it was his father's words that hurt the most.<br>"You're no son of mine."

Blaine took the day off school, he didn't want the questions and stares the dark bruise on his face would bring. It was Friday, it will have cleared up by Monday. He knows from experience. He texts Kurt in the morning, telling him he's sick. Then goes back to sleep, and lays in bed until the early afternoon.  
>Sat alone in his room, he starts to think about Dalton. Maybe he shouldn't have left. Maybe he should go back. Maybe he should leave Kurt, incase he gets pulled into this mess. But he could never leave Kurt, and he never would.<p>

Suspended in his thoughts, he jumped at the sound of his mother's voice.  
>"Blaine, your friend is here." He heard the off tone of voice in the word 'friend,' then he registered what she had just said.<br>"Wh-No! Mom I-" He shifted his legs, turning himself so he was sat an angle, only one side of his body facing the door.  
>"Hi Blaine!" Thank god his body was functioning better than his mind was. His smile was on his face before he even noticed a change, flashing Kurt a grin as he entered Blaine's room. Throwing his bag down like he was in his own home.<br>"So hey I know you're sick and everything but I missed you today," Kurt sat next to Blaine, babbling about Glee club and Rachel and Mercedes, not blinking an eye at the odd angle of Blaine's body to his. "-So then I thought I'd drive over, and I saw there wasn't a car in the driveway so I thought your parents were out, then your mom answered the door so I just told-" He was cut off by Blaine's mother's head peering round the door.  
>"Blaine, honey. You know he can't stay for long, your fath-"<br>"Yes mom! I know!" Blaine replied a little too forcefully. Kurt continued to talk after she left, as if she had never interrupted. Blaine wondered if he'd even paused for breath. His voice was quieter now, though.  
>"I told her I was from school and you left your book behind in math an-"<br>"She knows who you are." His voice came out more deadpanned than he had intended.  
>"Oh." Kurt seemed slightly taken aback by Blaine's tone.<br>"It's just my dad."  
>"Who you don't want me to meet yet?"<br>"Yes." The two fell silent for a moment.  
>"So, what's up, anyway?" Kurt looked properly at Blaine, and Blaine felt his heart start pounding, harder than it already was. It wasn't the good pounding, either. Not the adrenaline rush he normally felt when he was with Kurt, but worry. And fear.<br>"I was just sick last night, stomach bug, that kind of thing."  
>"You do look a bit pale," Kurt shifted closer to him, and Blaine's hands twisted tighter into his shirt. "Do you have a temp-" He began to raise his hand towards Blaine's forehead, leaning round slightly to face him more from the front.<p>

For the first time ever, Blaine flinched away from Kurt's touch, falling backwards from the bed and ending up stood upright.  
>"Blaine, w-" Kurt's eyes widened, his arms frozen in mid air as he got a good look at him. "Oh my god! What happened to your face?"<br>"Nothing! It's nothing. I-I fell, I think you should leave-"  
>"You fell on your face? Do you think I'm an idiot? What the hell Blaine? Did someone- Did someone hit you?" Blaine just stared at him, wide eyed, fingertips clutching at the bottom of his shirt.<br>"Who did this to you Blaine? You have to tell me, oh my god." Kurt was stood now, trying to get closer to him as he backed up until he was pressed against the wall, head shaking slowly. It killed him to see Blaine so wary of his touch like that.  
>"Blaine, please." Kurt grabbed for his hand before he could pull it away and held it lightly in his own. For the first time their eye contact was broken as Blaine slowly closed his eyes and relaxed against the wall, calming down at Kurt's familiar touch.<br>"Was it someone from your old school?"  
>Blaine shook his head, eyes still closed.<br>"Someone-no. Someone from Dalton?"  
>Blaine shook his head again.<br>"Oh my god, Karofs-"  
>"No, Kurt." Kurt jumped at his sudden sound. "I'm fine, really."<br>"No you aren't Blaine, you're so far from alright, god. I. I've never seen you like th-"  
>"I really think you should leave now Kurt," Blaine cut him off again, and forced himself to flash him that oh-so-famous smile. "I'm fine, see?"<br>But it was different this time. This time Kurt saw the forced corners of his mouth, and the look in his eyes. God, the look in his eyes.  
>Then he remembered. He remembered what Blaine's mother had said not 10 minutes before.<br>"Oh my god." Kurt's eyes widened, and there was a pause as his hand found Blaine's face and jaw. "Your dad did this to you, didn't he?"

He broke down. Sobbing in Kurt's arms. Kurt could only shush him as he repeated himself over and over "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."  
>"Shh, Blaine, baby none of this is your fault." Kurt rubbed circles into his back while he clung to him.<br>"I'm so sorry Kurt."  
>They stood for a few minutes, Blaine's full weight leaning on Kurt, and Kurt just holding him. Eventually Blaine pulled back, standing upright and wiping his eyes, his breath shaking.<br>"Why, Blaine?" Kurt wasn't sure if he was asking him why, or just asking _'why Blaine?'  
><em>"I just made him angry, that's all."  
>"Why didn't you tell someone? Your mom-"<br>"I just- I couldn't."  
>"Can you tell me now?" Blaine could feel Kurt watching him, but his eyes stayed facing the ground. "You can trust me."<br>"You can't tell anyone."  
>"You have to tell me everything, Blaine."<br>"There's something else." Blaine shifted nervously from one foot to the other. His hands playing with the hem of his shirt. Kurt studied his face carefully, but before he had a chance to speak, Blaine slowly lifted his shirt up.  
>"Oh my god." That was all Kurt could manage, his hands lifted to cover his mouth.<br>Blaine's stomach and ribs were covered in large bruises. Some a deep shade of purple and some more faded, older.  
>"Please don't tell anybody." He was crying again now, his head shaking as he clutched to his stomach.<br>"Blaine you have to tell someone, oh my god."  
>"No! You can't, please Kurt!" The look in Blaine's eyes made Kurt's heart physically ache.<br>"Oh my god."  
>"Please stop saying that." Blaine dropped his shirt, covering himself again.<br>"You can't- Blaine you_ have_ to tell someone, I'm serious. Your dad could be arrested, he'll never touch you ag-"  
>"Promise me." Blaine leant forward and took Kurt's hands in his own, staring him right in the eye, pleading. "Promise me you won't tell <em>anyone<em>."  
>"I-"<br>"Please Kurt!"  
>"I can't promise you that, I'm sorry." Blaine dropped his hands, a single tear rolled down his cheek. It<em> killed <em>Kurt to see him like this. "You have to listen to m-" He tried to take Blaine's hands again, but he pulled them back, head turning away.  
>Kurt took a step back, taking a breath as he ran his hands through his hair.<p>

A door slammed.  
>They both froze.<p>

"Get behind the door." Blaine whispered furiously, frantically straightening out his bed covers and wiping his eyes.  
>His father strode in, looking curiously at the wide open door.<br>"Blaine?"  
>"Hi dad."<br>"Who were you talking to?"  
>"Talking? I wasn't, I, um. I was singing."<br>"Singing-" He stopped, bending down to pick something of Blaine's off the floor. Except it wasn't Blaine's, it was Kurt's, his school bag. "What's this? Your mother told me you didn't go to school today."  
>"I didn't, I was sick… in the night." His father looked him up and down, then around behind him, at the door. "Dad I-"<br>He grabbed the handle and pulled the door closed, revealing Kurt behind it, arms clutched to his chest.  
>"Well, hello."<br>"Dad, please."  
>"Um, hello. Mr Anderson sir." Kurt stammered out. He watched Blaine's father's eyes look at his ruffled hair, then over at the bed sheets, then back to Blaine's crumpled shirt.<br>"Blaine-"  
>"Dad oh my god, no. Seriously, this isn't what it looks like. I swear-"<br>"What have you been up to in here?"  
>"Nothing!" Blaine rushed forward out of the dimly lit corner towards his father, to try and reassure him. His dad's eyes widened when he saw the bruise on Blaine's face. Freezing in his tracks, Blaine remembered what had caused this whole situation, and started to raise a hand to his face. "Oh- I"<br>"Blaine? What have you told him?" His father shot a glare across the room at him, then to Kurt, then back to him. There was a pause.  
>"Nothing!" Kurt's small voice broke the silence. "I was just bringing him his books, from sch-" His dad took a step towards him. Kurt shrunk into the wall, much like Blaine had the night before.<br>"_You._" Blaine was sure he heard Kurt swallow. "You did this to him." Kurt did nothing but shake his head, quivering. He leant forward slightly off the wall, as if trying to walk away from him. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" Blaine's father's voice echoed round the room, and he put a hand on Kurt's chest, pinning him back to the wall.  
>Kurt made a small noise, almost a whimper, and something inside Blaine snapped.<br>"GET OFF OF HIM!" He pushed his father to one side with all the force he could manage, throwing him off of Kurt and backwards across the room.  
>His father launched at him, Blaine's back to the wall and his dad's hand on his throat.<br>"You listen to me right now you little faggot." Blaine thought their faces were so close their noses may have been touching, but he couldn't tell. His mind was screaming for Kurt and his body screaming for oxygen. "You are not welcome in my home." His father's voice was more like a growl, quiet enough that it didn't echo like before, but loud enough that both Blaine and Kurt could hear every word. "You take your stuff, and you take_ him_. And you _get. out._" His hand tightened as he glanced back round to Kurt, who was stood in the corner, hands to his mouth in horror, frozen. "You have fifteen minutes." He let go, practically throwing Blaine into the wall, and left.  
>Blaine started coughing, eyes watering and heart pounding. He caught his breath, leaning on the wall for support. His eyes met Kurt's, stood in the corner frozen in shock, then his legs crumbled underneath him. He was in Kurt's arms before he hit the ground.<p>

"Please don't leave me." His voice was barely audible as he whimpered into Kurt's hair.  
>"I'm not going anywhere."<p> 


End file.
